mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Ossoff
Kenneth Quinones (born on September 11, 1985) is an American author and politician from the State of Michigan who formerly served as U.S. Representative from the Seventh District and served as the 14th Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives. He wrote one of MEC's most entertaining book called: The Era of My Dynasty: How I Rose to Power. Quinones is the first Puerto Rican to ever hold the United States third-powerful position, and currently affiliated with the Democratic Party. Early Life Kenneth Quinones was born in Detroit, Michigan. He and his family then moved to Dearborn Heights, Michigan where he spent the rest of his childhood at. After graduating from high school, he went to University of Michigan to study political science and medicine. While Kenneth was in University of Michigan, he earned his bachelors degree in political science and bachelors degree on medicine. He was then later accepted at University of Yale, where he got his masters degree in political science. As a young adult, he had many progressive ideas. He campaigned for many democratic leaders for their election bids. Political Career Kenneth first filed his name to run for Michigan's 7th Congressional District, affiliating himself to the Democratic Party. He ran against then-incumbent Terrell McCann. He later than lost the primary to Terrell McCann. After losing to Terrell McCann, he received a letter of acceptance at Henry Ford Hospital. He didn't accepted it at the moment. He had to move to Orlando, Florida for family issues. Midterm election came, and Kenneth filed his name to run for Florida's Senate seat. Then-incumbent Senator Nathan Brown endorsed Kenneth Quinones for his seat. Kenneth started to gain popularity among the Democratic Party. The Democratic establishment and the then-Chairmen of the DNC Terrell McCann saw momentum in Kenneth. McCann then appointed Kenneth as DNC top advisor. While running on behalf of the Democratic Party, Kenneth lost the primaries to Evan Hunt. Kenneth then won MEC's AC member election by write-ins, making this his first public victory. Jon moved back to Michigan where he found his husband, Trey Cranfield. They got married on July 21, 2014. Whereas Kenneth has one-step son and his only child, Mark Quinones. Members of the Democratic Party told Kenneth to run again for Michigan's 7th Congressional District, and three days later, he filed his name one last time. But this time, he filed under the Republican Party. Kenneth Quinones was very popular among both Democrats and Republicans. This set back a major backlash to the Democratic Party, losing a popular member to the Republican Party. The DNC then later nominated Mr. Panda to run against Kenneth Quinones to face off in the generals. While Quinones popularity slammed his oppnonet, Quinones won with 53% of the votes, keeping Michigan's 7th Congressional district red in a Blue Wave year. While a blue year, Democrats controlled both the House and the Senate, and then later the White House was controlled by the Liberal-Democratic Party. Splitting powers among different parties. During Quinones first term, he presented major passing bipartisan pieces of legislation: People’s Water Safety Act American Dream Act Americans Job Increase Act MEC 2018 Budget Judiciary System Reform Act The ACCESS to Councel Act Farmers Market Access Act The LGBTQ+ Rights Protection Right Child Abuse Prevention Reform Act Gun Violence Punishment and Background Checking Act American Education Recruitment Assistant Act Inmate Opportunity Act Affordable Medical Standard Price Act In Kenneth Quinones first term, he was selected to become a presidential running mate. While as a Vice-Presidential Nominee, he traveled around the United States and met with global leaders. Quinones gained Kelvin Hawthrone (presidential nominee) +13% on all presidential polling. 3 days later, Quinones dropped out as Vice-Presidential Nominee, and Kelvin suffered a tragic lost in the Presidential Election. Quinones was later nominated to be the next House Majority Whip. Quinones did very well pulling votes to his column and passing his legislation. While as Majority Whip, Quinones saw a clear path to the House Speakership. Quinones won his re-election bid with an overwhelming 79% of the votes, getting the highest percentage than any other candidates running for House and Senate seats. While Quinones maintained a seat for the Republicans, he helped his GOP Stephen Bryant, a friend down in Alabama winning another seat for the Republicans in the House. While Quinones's is in his second term, he won the House Speakership race against popular Democratic Representative, Roman Thaddeus. Now the Republicans holding control of the House and the Democrats holding control of the Senate and the White House, it caused major frictions in the Government, and harden the Democrats agenda. When Quinones won Speakership, he helped his GOP friends, Jakob Tawney and Adam Evans win the GOP seats in the Senate, taking seats from the Democrats. House Speaker Quinones made it harder for Democrats to pass progressive agendas, and growing conflict with the Senate President Pro Temp Sam Martinez (Democratic Powerhouse Senator). Two of America's most powerful members of Congress bound to an ultimate "Gridlock". Quinones made history as the third openly gay and first Puerto Rican to hold the office as Speaker of the United States, and makes him the one of the third hispanics to control the United States Legislative Branch. Announces bid for District 7 House Revenge of Corruption Former Speaker Kenneth Quinones is running for his old seat, District 7 House. He announced his bid on November 15, 2018. Latest polls shows Former Speaker Kenneth Quinones up by massive double digits. (*) Incumbent-- Polling Data of District 7 House Quinones is currently trialing a massive lead against the incumbent Representative Kelvin Hawthorne, his other opponent Infinite Kid and potential GOP challenger Luke Zhang. Kenneth Quinones average leading rate is 68.5%. Incumbent Representative Kelvin Hawthorne, is known on holding one term in public offices. District 7 House is leaning in the favor of Kenneth Quinones to be their next Representative in the upcoming midterm elections. Republican Party Kenneth Quinones was appointed as Deputy Chairman of the Republican Party. he served 1 terms under GOP Chairman Matthew Sorrells. Vice-Chairman Claudio Aleman then later resigned as Vice-Chairman due to family issues, and Quinones became Vice-Chairman and served 2 terms. After major successes for the GOP, Chairman Matthew Sorrells has resigned due to personal matters, then Quinones was announced Chairman. Party elections came, and Quinones ran for Chairman of the Republican Party, and won overwhelming 87% of the party's vote. Quinones was then Chairman of the Republican Party. On November 11, 2018, Kenneth Quinones has left the Republican Party, and joined the Democratic Party. Category:People